


A Spinning Coin

by hwshipper



Series: The Chris 'Verse [3]
Category: House M.D., No Fandom
Genre: Dream Sex, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwshipper/pseuds/hwshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early career House, pre-infarc.<br/>My first version of this fic read: H/W, C/E. C/W, H/E. W/E. H/W/C/E. If you see what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spinning Coin

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Foursome ahoy!  
> **Beta:** clone!sexpert [](http://triedunture.livejournal.com/profile)[**triedunture**](http://triedunture.livejournal.com/)
> 
> **A/N:** Written for [](http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/profile)[**jdr1184**](http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/) who asked so nicely :)  
> Also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/get_house_laid/profile)[**get_house_laid**](http://community.livejournal.com/get_house_laid/) prompt 297: House/Wilson/OMCs -- Group sex.

"He doesn't look anything like me," Wilson protested.

House held onto Wilson's arm a little tighter with one hand, and ran the other over the top of Wilson's head, fluffing up his hair. "Well, of course _you_ can't see it."

Somehow they were in a hotel room. Chris and Edward were huddled close together on the bed, and House and Wilson were curled up in an armchair. No clothes were in evidence, and House took this opportunity to run his hands from Wilson's hair down over Wilson's chest and back, then shoulders and thighs. By the time he got to Wilson's cock, Wilson was half-hard in anticipation and then fully hard at House's touch.

* * *

"I guess there is some resemblance," Edward said uncertainly.

Chris hugged Edward closer to him and stroked a stray strand of hair behind Edward's left ear. "Take your glasses off."

Edward slid his dark rimmed spectacles down his nose, peering over the top. "Yes, now that everything's gone blurry I can _definitely_ see it."

Chris grinned and plucked the glasses off Edward's nose. "Now you look just like him... I mean, he looks like you."

"I'll take your word for it." Edward kissed Chris on the nose.

Chris sighed a little into Edward's mouth, temporarily overwhelmed by a wave of intense affection for this beautiful chocolate eyed puppy in front of him. Then Edward ran his hands up and down Chris's cock, and wriggled a little in his lap. Chris reached around to feel Edward's ass, groping firm buttocks. Then Chris found his target and probed delicately with fingers, stretching, preparing.

Ready swiftly, Edward spread his legs and slid onto Chris's cock with practiced ease. Chris started to thrust, one eye on Edward's face a couple of inches away, the other eye on Wilson a few feet away; Wilson was now being fucked by House, just like he was fucking Edward except that Wilson was facing outwards. Looking at him. Chris locked eyes with Wilson in a covetous gaze. Wilson was so unbelievably pretty, tousled hair flying, brown eyes sparking; almost as pretty as Edward. Almost--

"I think," Edward said between gasps, "you want to be fucking Wilson right now."

Chris eased back, with a small groan.

"And I think I want to watch," Edward added, and lifted himself away from Chris.

* * *

"Actually," Wilson said, rocking on House's lap, his eyes glued to the two men having sex on the bed a few feet away, "I can see what you mean. Now that he's taken his glasses off."

"If you weren't too vain to wear glasses, maybe you wouldn't have that lazy eye." House slid a finger smoothly up Wilson's ass, while pretending he wasn't also looking at the men on the bed. He wanted to watch Wilson getting it on with Chris again, but not without getting in there himself first.

"Fuck you," Wilson said in mock indignation, arching himself around House's finger. Fingers.

"You first." House's cock was now as stiff as a poker after several minutes rubbing up against Wilson's ass. Wilson raised himself a little with his hands, and House thrust up inside with a satisfied grunt. Oh yes; Wilson, all _his_, as ever. Nothing that happened with that fucker Chris or his Wilsonalike boyfriend would change that.

House thrust a couple more times, found himself starting to moan and pant and sweat, then stopped himself with an effort; he really didn't want to come now, he could come while fucking Wilson up the ass any time. Well, pretty much any time, when Wilson wasn't off with Bonnie, and when House wasn't off with--anyway, whatever. What was new, what he hadn't had before was two other men across the room also doing it, and watching. And one of them, the taller, fairer gray-eyed one, was eating Wilson up with his eyes.

"You join him," House said huskily.

Wilson kissed House hard on the mouth, slithered off House's lap and padded over to the bed.

House watched, pleased, as Chris aimed a kiss at Wilson's mouth only to have Wilson tilt his head and take it on the chin instead.

* * *

"Hey," Chris said, tender, delighted, and kissed Wilson right on the mouth. Wilson kissed back, and Chris closed his eyes and relished Wilson's teeth, lips, tongue.

"Hey," Wilson said softly, crouched on the bed in front of Chris. Edward, sprawled a few inches away, watched through dark saucer eyes.

"Turn around," Chris breathed, and Wilson assumed a position on hands and knees. Chris probed briefly with a finger, but only briefly; Wilson was ready and stretched, House had done that for him. Chris steadied himself, grasping Wilson's hips, and thrust; grinding slowly, carefully, then harder, faster, pounding away where House had been just a few minutes before.

To be inside Wilson again, what a fucking wonderful sensation. Dear God, it could almost be Edward; it could be Edward's back sweating against his chest, Edward's hair tickling his face. But it wasn't, because Edward was right there beside them, jerking and rolling at his own cock. Chris felt Edward's mouth nip at his ear, heard Edward say almost in a whisper, "Mind if I--"

"Go," Chris gasped, and watched Edward slide off the bed and head towards House.

* * *

"Hey," said a voice close to House's ear, and House found Edward had joined him, perching rather precariously on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," House said gruffly, rather awkward, because he hardly knew Edward, had only met him once, briefly. Whereas Wilson and Chris had this... _attraction_, and that was what this encounter was all about, wasn't it?

Maybe not just that. Edward reached out, touching House tentatively on the shoulder, and House was seized by a sudden intense curiosity.

He wrenched his attention away from Chris and Wilson on the bed, and turned properly towards Edward. House ran a wondering hand over Edward's body, noticing the differences; freckles on his shoulders where Wilson had none; smooth skin on his left side where Wilson had a small mole. Edward had even less chest hair than Wilson did; House had always teased Wilson about that. They both had a certain softness around the middle, although House thought Edward had a slightly firmer stomach than Wilson. Firmer biceps, too.

Edward reached down to curl a hand around House's cock, and House sucked in his breath sharply at the sensation; a different hand, an unfamiliar hand; not Wilson's. A hand pressing and tracing fingertips around House's balls in an everso slightly different way.

"Blow job," House said, hearing his voice come out more high-pitched than usual.

Edward's brown eyes--very like Wilson's, darker maybe--glinted. "With pleasure."

Then Edward dropped to his knees on the floor, and enveloped House's cock in his mouth. House opened his own mouth in a mute incredulous roar of ecstasy.

* * *

Mid-pump, Chris saw Edward drop to the floor and put his head between House's legs. It almost brought Chris over the edge all on its own--Edward, _his _Edward, his boyfriend, who he loved and adored more than anything in the world, blowing another man in an armchair a few feet away. Always a guaranteed turn-on, and this time there was another source for the sheer intensity; Chris had his his cock up Edward's near twin's ass at the same time. Fucking someone really very like Edward, while watching Edward--

With a huge effort, Chris controlled himself; not yet, not quite; he knew that once he came then that would be it for the evening--and there was something else he really wanted to see first.

"You and him?" he gasped into Wilson's ear, and watched Wilson's hair--which really could be Edward's--nod assent.

* * *

House raked a hand across Edward's head, feeling the silky smooth strands--which really could have been Wilson's--run across his fingertips. His cock was engorged and throbbing in Edward's mouth; House wondered whether to let himself come like this. So easy; Edward was damn good at this (as good as Wilson? well, _possibly_) and with Chris pumping Wilson's ass in his peripheral vision--

But Chris was stopping, holding back, not an easy task by the look of it. House saw Chris look from Edward to Wilson, and understood what Chris was after. Yes, this _had_ to be seen.

He tugged on Edward's hair, pulling him back, and saw Edward's wide eyes turn up towards him in question. "Fucking A," House assured him, then nodded towards Wilson. "You and him."

Edward grinned a little and sat back on his heels for a few seconds, breathing hard.Then he got up and clambered back onto the bed. Wilson was kneeling there, waiting.

* * *

Wilson and Edward stared at each other for a few seconds, brown eyes looking into brown eyes. This close up, only inches apart, it could clearly be seen that they weren't anywhere near identical. And yet, there was a similar set to their jawlines, they both had dark bushy eyebrows, and their hair, well, their hair _was_ identical. It was as if they were two sides of the same coin; different, and yet part of the same whole.

Their faces fused with what seemed like inevitability, and House's cock fairly leaped as he watched the liplock. From a certain angle it really looked like Wilson was necking with himself. House saw Chris's eyes had glazed over, and suspected his own face had a similar expression.

Wilson leaned into Edward, then Edward into Wilson, and House realized with a thrill that both were trying to take the lead at the same time. Aggressiveness entered the force of first Edward's and then Wilson's kisses; then Wilson grasped Edward by the arms and pushed him down onto the bed, pressing down with the weight of his body.

Edward went down, but reached for Wilson's arms, and then with a small _oof,_ flipped Wilson over onto his back. Wilson uttered a surprised _humph_, grappled briefly, and managed to roll Edward over, and they kept rolling. House and Chris both watched, transfixed, by the spinning coin with first Wilson and then Edward uppermost. It was mesmerizing.

They came to a halt before they actually toppled off the bed, side by side now, each panting slightly now and grasping the others arms. And then they each said, in similar low voices with almost perfect unison, "I want to fuck you."

"Wilson tops," House butted in, keen to assert what he wanted because this was _his_ damn dream, after all.

* * *

"Now hold on a second," Chris said, suddenly all red blood and alpha male. Fucking House, thinking he was in charge of _his_ dream.

"It's okay, Chris," Edward said gently. Then he stared Wilson directly in the eye and said, "You top, while I'm _on_ top. Okay?"

"Fine," Wilson said immediately, and Chris gulped at the prospect ahead. Across the room, he could see a muscle jumping furiously in House's forehead. Their boyfriends were about to fuck each other. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Definitely more exhilarating than terrifying. Actually Chris could not think of a bigger possible turn-on.

Edward propped himself up on his hands, and Wilson lay flat on the bed, letting Edward straddle him. Then Edward reached for Wilson's rock hard cock, and eased himself gently down onto it. Already stretched and ready from Chris's cock beforehand, Edward pushed himself down, further, firmly, _all_ the way. Wilson's cock disappearing up his ass; Wilson gasping, Edward with his head thrown back, lost in the moment.

It was as close to a perfect sight that Chris thought he was ever likely to see; Edward and Wilson, locked together, rocking, Wilson bucking and grinding his hips, Edward lifting himself up and down; the two of them just one tangled mound of naked flesh and sweat and hair.

* * *

House thought it was as if there were _two_ Wilsons, fucking each other, each pressing for an advantage, trying for dominance, neither quite getting it. Two Wilsons, when one was quite enough for House to cope with most of the time, it blew House's mind. The two of them both naked and squirming and pawing at each other, and both clearly on the verge of coming and therefore bringing this encounter to an end.

In one swift movement, House joined them on the bed. Chris was already there, kneeling beside them, kissing Edward hard on the mouth, Edward reaching to pump and roll Chris's cock.

House dropped his head down to kiss Wilson on the mouth, then muttered almost under his breath, "Suck me?"  
Wilson's body jerked as he pushed up again into Edward, and he nodded.

House wasted no time, promptly moving to straddle Wilson's head. Aware of Chris and Edward so close by, feeling their body heat and their breaths panting inches away, he thrust straight down into Wilson's mouth, and _Christ_, what a weird sensation. Joined to Wilson who was inside Edward who was attached to Chris--it was all far too much to cope with, House was going to come, and he could feel the ripple of anticipation felt by everyone down the line, they were right there with him--

* * *

"Chris?"

Chris woke with a jump, to find Edward on top of him, brown eyes shining in the dark bedroom.

"Huh," Chris gasped, incoherent. He realized he had the most enormous hard-on, currently pressing up against Edward's leg.

"Don't know what you were dreaming about, but I want some of it." Edward nuzzled Chris's neck, then reached down and took Chris's cock in his palm. Chris shut his eyes and emptied his head, and one, two, _three _jerks was all it took. He lay like a stone for a minute, recovering, then feeling Edward hard up against his hip, moved to reciprocate.

What a fucking _awesome_ dream.

* * *

House woke with a jump, to find it was the middle of the night. He stared into the darkness, breathing heavily, and found he had the most gargantuan erection, hot and throbbing, on the verge of spilling over. Thank fuck there was a _real_ living breathing Wilson radiating warmth a few inches away.

House turned on his side, and saw in the dim light Wilson curled up peacefully, one arm flung around a pillow, facing away from House. House shifted closer to Wilson, burying his nose in the back of Wilson's head, inhaling the scent of Wilson's hair. Then he pressed his crotch up against Wilson's ass, and felt Wilson wake with a jump and a soft _"Hmph?"_

House wrapped an arm around Wilson's chest, savoring the soft skin and bare trace of chest hair beneath his fingers. Then he braced his grip, bucked his hips, and rammed his hard-on up against Wilson's ass. Wilson gasped, then pressed back, arching his body against House's. House closed his eyes tight and reveled in Wilson's back pushed against his chest, his cock pressing hard up against Wilson's tailbone; Wilson's body completely melded to his own. They rocked backwards and forwards a couple of times, then House bit down on Wilson's ear as he came with a glorious sticky explosion between the two of them.

"Good dream?" Wilson murmured sleepily, and House reached up and ran a hand gently through Wilson's hair.

END

A/N: this fic inspired the following graphic by the fantastic [](http://jane-hidell.livejournal.com/profile)[**jane_hidell**](http://jane-hidell.livejournal.com/). And also this MUCH RUDER ONE, [here. Not safe for work!](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff40/hwshipper/jane_hidell/WILSONANDEDWARD.png)  



End file.
